Forever☆Friends
It is song collection of I FRIEND YOU!!, LOVE IS FRIEND, My Friend Dear Friend, WE ARE THE FRIENDS!!. it debuts in Episode 138 - Birth of a Divine Idol!?. Lyrics Full Version Rōmaji= Let's Sing! Omoikiri utaō Kitto, sekaijū ni todoku Issho ni utau to hontō ni kanau Dream Let's Sing! don'na omoide mo Kitto, wakeatteikō ne Chīsana kiseki ippai sagaso! (Wonderful Wish!) Hāto no chiketto hanbunko sono shunkan ni Kirakira ni natteku mirai hiraitan da ne "Daisuki da yo!" I FRIEND YOU! Itsudatte (We are!) Chikaitta puromisu! (We are!) Anata ga iru kara kon'na ni mo jiyū nanda Itsumademo tomodachi! (We Are!) Happī endo wo shinjite (We Are!) Tsutaetai "arigatō" Zettai ni kietari shinai yo (I FRIEND YOU!... FOREVER FRIENDS WE ARE!) Mune ni kizande yume motomete zutto... Minna to (I "LOVE" YOU! = I "FRIEND" YOU!) "Daisuki da yo!" Ai furendo YOU! Itsudatte (We are!) Parādaisu motomete Anata to iru kara kon'na ni mo tsuyokunareta Itsumademo tomodachi! (We Are!) Hontō wa ne arigatō (We Are!) Kienai... taisetsu na chikai wa tsuzuiteikun da Melody ni kometa Sono omoi ni Sunaona kimochi ga hibiki au Kasanariatta Harmony Tsunagu te no yō ni atatakai Utagoe wa True Heart True Heart Hanarete shimau koto Aru to shitara Kiete shimaudakara Love is Song Itsu made mo utai tsudzukeru no True Heart True Heart Hanarete shimau koto Aru to shitara Kiete shimaudakara Love is Song Itsu made mo utai tsudzukeru no True Heart True Heart Tomodachi waki tto Hanarenai yo Kienaide Datte Love is Song Itsu made mo koko ni itai True Heart Kono utagoe ai (True Heart) Dream For yu hibiite iku (True Heart) Doko made mo issho ni dakara tsunagu Sā kasaneyou Harmony o Taisetsuna tomodachi to utaou yo Arigatō daisuki Zuttoisshoni iyou I Friend You |-| Kanji= Let's Sing! おもいきり歌おう きっと、世界中に届く いっしょに歌うとホントウに叶うDream Let's Sing! どんな思い出も きっと、わけあっていこうね ちいさなキセキいっぱい探そ！ (Wonderful Wish!) ハートのチケットはんぶんこ　その瞬間に キラキラになってく未来　開いたんだね 『大好きだよ！』 I FRIEND YOU! いつだって（We Are!) 誓い合ったプロミス！（We Are!) あなたがいるからこんなにも自由なんだ いつまでもトモダチ！（We Are!) ハッピーエンドを信じて（We Are!) 伝えたい「ありがとう」 絶対に消えたりしないよ (I FRIEND YOU!・・・ FOREVER FRIENDS WE ARE!) 胸に刻んで　夢求めて　ずっと・・・みんなと (I "LOVE" YOU! = I "FRIEND" YOU!) 『大好きだよ！』 愛　フレンド YOU! いつだって（We Are!) パラダイス求めて！（We Are!) あなたといるからこんなにも強くなれた いつまでもトモダチ！（We Are!) ホントウはねありがとう（We Are!) 消えない・・・大切な誓いは続いていくんだ！ メロディーに込めた その想いに 素直なキモチが響き合う 重なり合ったハーモニー つなぐ手のように温かい 歌声は トルーハート トルーハート 離れてしまうこと あるとしたら きえてしまうだからラブ・イズ・ソング いつまでも歌い続けるの トルーハート トルーハート 離れてしまうこと あるとしたら きえてしまうだからラブ・イズ・ソング いつまでも歌い続けるの トルーハート トルーハート 友達はきっと 離れないよ 消えないで だってラブ・イズ・フレンド いつまでもここにいたいトルーハート この歌声 愛(トルーハート)ドリームフォー友 響いていく(トルーハート) どこまでも一緒に だからつなぐ さあ重ねようハーモニーを 大切な友達と歌おうよ ありがとう大好き ずっと一緒にいよう アイフレンドユー |-| English= Let's sing! Sing it together It must, spread through the whole world Once we sing together, Dreams will surely come true Let's sing! Whatever any memories Surely, let's share them with each other You shall still discover more miracles even if they are small (Wonderful wish!) The ticket in your heart, Separate it into half At this moment A shining future Opens in front of you I love you I friend you as always (We are!) This is a promise that we made together (We are!) Because I'm with you I feel such free We are friends as always I believe that it is a happy ending The "Thank you" that I wanted to tell you Will never disappear I Friend You ×3 We are Forever Friends Engraved in a dream, Are also sent to friends Forever (I Friend You) Everyone (I Friend you) I love you I friend you as always In search for a paradise Because I'm with you I can become such strong We are friends as always Thank you very much It's so important that it won't disappear And the world will continue The melody with That feeling inside Echoed with the easy-going feelings The harmony combined Is like holding hands Which are very warm The singing was true heart! True heart! If it was separated If it was It will disappear, and therefore love is a song Sing this forever True heart! True heart! If it was separated If it was It will disappear, and therefore love is a song Sing this forever True heart! True heart! Friends are surely were Neither separated Nor disappeared After all, love is song The true heart which wants to stay whenever it is This singing let me (True heart) dream for you when it starts to echo We are here together with our hearts linked This harmony that overlaps Sing with our valuable friends Thank you and love you Forever together I friend you Audio Trivia Gallery Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Smile Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Shion Category:Songs sung by Leona Category:Songs sung by Dressing Pafé Category:Songs sung by Faruru Category:Songs sung by Hibiki Category:Songs sung by Fuwari Category:Songs sung by Tricolore Category:Songs sung by Aroma Category:Songs sung by Mikan Category:Songs sung by Gaaruru Category:Songs sung by Gaarumageddon Category:Songs sung by Non Category:Songs sung by Chiri Category:Songs sung by Pepper Category:Songs sung by NonSugar Category:Songs sung by Cosmo Category:Songs sung by Ajimi Category:Songs sung by Jewlie Category:Songs sung by Janice Category:Article stubs